Mirror Image
by themaskedmeeper
Summary: Gordo has a twin. Who knew? however when Lizzie falls in love with him what will Gordo do? and what does the brother have that he doesn't? I reuploded it so old reviews aren't there anymore! srry! meep
1. another Gordo

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 1~ Another Gordo?  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon very happy! His parents had left him at home for the entire month of May and would be coming home in two days! Gordo had never in all of his 17 years, been allowed to be home alone for more than a week and now he had survived four. It was the first day of summer vacation and Gordo sat at the kitchen table crunching a very burned piece of toast. No matter how many times his mom showed him,  
  
"Put the bread in here, push this lever down and wait for it to ping . . . . ."  
  
The toast was always black and smoking. Maybe he should follow Lizzie's advice and only eat cereal. Grimacing Gordo threw the toast towards the trashcan, missed, walked over picked it up and placed the rock hard bread into the blue metal container.  
  
The doorbell rang and Gordo sidled over to open it. Ethan stood there holding 'Algebra for the Sophomore' in one hand and a TI 83 calculator in the other. He smiled sheepishly at Gordo.  
  
"Um Dude, like this math homework is killer! Do you think you could like help me out?"  
  
"Sure Ethan," Gordo rolled his eyes, "Come on in!"  
  
Gordo led Ethan through the entry way and into the kitchen, motioning for Ethan to sit down, he collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Like I don't these systems of equations! Like there's the line combo and the substi-substi-" Ethan trailed off,  
  
"Substitution?" Gordo offered, hoping that this would go quickly.  
  
"Yeah that's it substitution!"  
  
Gordo pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began to show Ethan how to work 7th grade math problems.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour after Ethan had left, Gordo was in his room playing with his hackeysack, when he heard a car drive away. Catching the bean filled bag, Gordo walked over to his window in time to see a FedEx truck drive away. Gordo sighed and ran from his room to pick up the mail, almost tripping on his shoelaces.  
  
Sitting back in the living room on the big, leather couch, Gordo looked through the letters. Most of them were bills for his parents. Thumbing through the contents, Gordo sorted the letters by who the mail was to. Suddenly Gordo came across a large manila envelope. The recipient was 'THE GORDON FAMILY'. Stamped on the front of paper in big red letters were the words  
  
'EXTREMELY URGENT'  
  
Extremely interested, Gordo opened the envelope. Several legal documents fell onto the couch and a long letter fell into his hands, he began to read.  
  
"To The Gordon family,  
  
As you know, a while back you adopted one boy out of a set of identical twins. It just so happens that the other day, the family of the other twin was in a fatal car crash. The boy, named Daniel, was home at the time and had no idea that his parents had died. His parents hadn't left where his was to go when there was no family left and he has no living relatives, except for David.  
  
When asked where he would like to live, Daniel requested his brother's household. This is probably quite a shock, but if you feel that you can give your boy's brother loving home please contact me immediately and fill out all the forms.  
  
Attached are the boy's stats. What he likes to do and not, where he went to school, what he eats, what his hobbies are, and the like.  
  
Sincerely,  
Barnabus Hodgeson"  
  
Gordo let the letter fall from his grasp. He wasn't adopted! Or was he, Gordo looked nothing like his parents. He had a mass of dark curly brown hair, while both his parents had fairer, straight hair. Gordo clenched his hands into fists. Why hadn't his parents ever told him? They could have at least mentioned that he was adopted. Gordo took a deep breath to calm down and re-read the letter. Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed his mom's cell.  
  
~*~ "Hey, mom?"  
  
"Yes David?"  
  
"Am I adopted?"  
  
"Well yes dear but-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"David, honey, we were going to but we just never got around to it and- wait a minute how did you know?"  
  
"There was a letter in the mail."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"I have a twin brother whose family just died. He wants to live with us."  
  
"Oh poor Daniel, he must be so upset."  
  
"YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT HIM? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Gordo, honey ..."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
-click-  
  
Gordo put the phone back into its cradle. Why didn't they ever tell me? He wondered, slamming his hand down on the coffee table. Why?  
  
The doorbell rang. Gordo sighed and got up to answer it, vowing that should it be Ethan, the boy would never see tomorrow. He dragged his feet down the hallway and fumbled with the lock. Pulling the door open he was surprised to see a cloud of blond silk. Lizzie whirled around.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" she smiled, "Want to go to the park with me?"  
  
Gordo felt himself blush. He had had a crush on this girl since before time actually started. It was as though they were meant to be together. Lizzie noticed his color and she tinged too.  
  
"So do you want to?" she asked again, a little more shyly.  
  
Gordo suddenly found his throat very dry, "uh um___ yeah __ sure!"  
  
Lizzie smiled and grabbed his arm,  
  
"Good, let's go!" She fairly dragged him down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Lizzie moved her hand down his arm to hold his and she started talking. Gordo grinned and nodded and took in nothing that she said. He was busy enough figuring out why the heck they were holding hands.  
  
The park was a few blocks away, but the moment passed to quickly for Gordo. They park was in sight and Lizzie dropped his hand. Shoving him lightly in the shoulder she leaned in. her breath was hot on his ear and Gordo swallowed hard.  
  
"Tag you're it!" she whispered, before racing off towards the swings.  
  
Gordo blinked a few times before regaining composure and chasing her around and around the park. He would have chased her to the ends of the earth if he had to. Just being with her was enough. Gordo made a face at himself, why was he being such a sap? He finally caught her by the slide and they both collapsed on the grass laughing.  
  
"Hey Liz?" Gordo croaked, his voice hoarse from laughing and screaming and probably also the closeness of their bodies.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered, it was as if they were ten year olds on a sleep over.  
  
"Uh did I ever tell you that I have a brother?" he asked knowing full well that she would leap to her feet.  
  
Sure enough the blond leapt up, "What?" she said, "You never said anything? Do you not trust me?"  
  
Gordo stood up to and hugged her but didn't let go, "Well you see, I have a twin and he's probably going to come and live with me soon and I just thought you should know. I only found out today also!" He smelled the strawberry scent in her hair and closed his eyes.  
  
Lizzie nestled into his arms, "Oh really? Well one Gordo is never enough! What's his name?"  
  
"Daniel." Gordo whispered, "Daniel Smith" 


	2. almost but not quite

Mirror Image  
  
Last Chapter~  
  
Gordo stood up to and hugged her but didn't let go, "Well you see, I have a twin and he's probably going to come and live with me soon and I just thought you should know. I only found out today also!" He smelled the strawberry scent in her hair and closed his eyes.  
  
Lizzie nestled into his arms, "Oh really? Well one Gordo is never enough! What's his name?"  
  
"Daniel." Gordo whispered, "Daniel Smith" ~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Chapter 2~ Almost but not quite  
  
"Daniel." Lizzie repeated, and then smiled, "That's a sweet name."  
  
Gordo didn't hear her, his eyes had closed and he was breathing in her strawberry scent and feeling her hair on his face. Suddenly the scent was gone and so was the silky feel of blond locks. Lizzie had turned around and was facing him. She looked confused and wary, as though he had violated her boundaries.  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked frowning up into his sea blue eyes. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed. What was it about his eyes that made them so enchanting? Lizzie took a deep breath and waited for his answer.  
  
"Oh uh-" Gordo stuttered, not wanting to tell her the truth. 'Actually McGuire, I was smelling your hair because I love you and want to keep you forever safe in my arms' Gordo nearly burst out laughing. "I was up real late last night and was almost falling asleep." He rushed, coloring at the lie.  
  
Lizzie shook her head at him and hugged him tightly. "You might want to go rest!"  
  
He solemnly nodded and let her go. Sighing, Gordo shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to his house.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo slowly pushed the front door wondering if he had to get his key. To his surprise it opened easily and quietly. A suitcase was leaning against the hall wall and Gordo stared at it. He heard voices from the kitchen and frowning, went to see who was there.  
  
His parents sat around the kitchen table with a boy that looked exactly like him. As he entered the room, the look alike stood and held out a hand.  
  
"Hey I'm Daniel Smith. You must be David." He gave Gordo a hundred watt smile that Gordo was sure could only come from Lizzie.  
  
The two shook hands and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm David but everyone calls me Gordo" the teen replied to the stranger just as parental unit number one stood.  
  
"David," Gordo's mom cut in tentatively, "Daniel will be sharing your room for now. We set up a second bed so that no one has to sleep on the floor and tomorrow we'll show Daniel around town." Gordo nodded and motioned for Daniel to follow him up the stairs.  
  
"I'll show you where my- I mean our room is." He headed up the stairs, turning back every few steps to remind himself that the other boy was following him. The stairs ended at a dark hallway and Gordo groped the white walls, feeling for the light switch. He found it and his fingers fumbled over the ceramic tile and the light blared.  
  
The two boys blinked as their eyes adjusted and Gordo beckoned over his shoulder to Daniel. Gordo led his brother to the room at the far left. Throwing open the door and flicking on the light in the usual way, he glanced at the other boy to see his reaction. Daniel was gazing around the room and nodding occasionally. His mirror eyes washed in the white walls with blue border. Two beds sat near the window, across from the door and they had matching coverlets. Gordo recognized his immediately by the bleached circle near the pillows. He and Lizzie had been five and drinking grape juice, Gordo's old cat Beanbag, had startled the two and glasses went flying. Gordo had refused to get a new bedspread, insisting that this way he would never forget Lizzie or their friendship.  
  
Daniel hauled a large green and black suitcase over to the opposite bad and sat down. The two boys faced each other and took in the resemblance; there were only a few differences. Daniel had straightened his hair and had a darker tan. His body was muscled but not as well as Gordo's. Daniel ran a hand through his dark hair and half smiled. Swallowing, Gordo tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So what kinds of things do you like to do?" he voice sounded strained and weak. He forced a smile.  
  
Daniel furrowed his brow, "I like to play any kind of sport as long as it's worthwhile. I like to play the electric guitar and I like to go on dates with hot girls. Know any?" Daniel's answer was fast and to the point and Gordo had to ask him to repeat it twice.  
  
The phone rang and Gordo jumped, while Daniel calmly looked at the black cordless.  
  
"Are you going to get that?" Daniel said after the third ring, gesturing towards the phone on the desk.  
  
Gordo didn't make a move for it so Daniel did. He walked to the desk and picked the receiver. Putting it to his ear he sat back down on Gordo's desk chair.  
  
"Hi Gordo, It's Lizzie!" Lizzie voice came from the phone and Gordo heard every word. He colored and his eyes flicked to a photograph by his bed. He and Elizabeth McGuire were dying bed sheets in interesting shades of pink, orange, green, and yellow. The picture had been taken the day of Danny Kessler's pool party in sixth grade.  
  
Daniel watched Gordo and smiled.  
  
"Hold on one second!" covering the mouthpiece with one hand he turned to Gordo and raised and eyebrow. "That Lizzie?" he asked, nodding towards the picture and Gordo nodded. Daniel took his hand away from the phone. "This is Daniel. Suppose you come over and I can meet you," he suggested and Gordo blushed ever redder (if that was possible). He heard Lizzie giggle a 'yes' and then the phone click.  
  
Daniel put the phone down and smiled at Gordo. "I'm gonna meet your girlfriend anything I should know?" Gordo colored again.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" he mumbled and Daniel laughed.  
  
"You love her though right?" his eyes tried to penetrate Gordo's.  
  
"N-no!" Gordo lied, feeling like he should have a sign saying LIAR taped to his forehead.  
  
"Good, because she is really cute!" he smiled and reached for the picture. Gordo felt his muscles tense and he held his breath. Daniel must have noticed since his hands went to the clock instead and started fiddling with the radio.  
  
Daniel had settled on This Love, by Maroon 5 and was singing along, when Lizzie opened the door. She walked towards the tow boys then stopped and shook her head, confused. Gordo recognized the girl's dilemma and stood up.  
  
"Hey Liz!" he mumbled and pulled her into a loose hug. "This is my twin Daniel!"  
  
Lizzie smiled her gorgeous smile at Daniel and he stood and bowed slightly. Lizzie blushed and Daniel straightened.  
  
"Are you always this shy around your friends' brothers?" Daniel teased the blond and she swatted his arm in mock anger.  
  
"You are so going to get it!" she muttered and tackled the boy, tickling him mercilessly. Daniel's laugh was deep and calm. IT made Lizzie laugh too.  
  
Gordo stood by his bed and watched the two struggle in play. It reminded him of the time all the girls in the eighth grade had fallen in love with their English teacher, Mr. Keith. Gordo had felt awful then too when Lizzie had been in love with the teacher. His ear still ached at the memory of the chimp hanging on his ear. Gordo felt out of place watching the two tussle and laugh. Gordo turned away feeling anger well up inside of him. Suddenly he noticed that the screaming and laughing had stopped, turning towards the opposite bed, he saw Daniel and Lizzie looking into each other's eyes. Daniel was lying on his back on the coverlet and Lizzie was sitting on top of his chest. She was leaning forward on her elbows and Daniel was grinning. His white t-shirt had ridden up and Lizzie's jeans were tickling his stomach. Her blue halter was at eye level and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gordo tensed. HE took a step forward and a rosy, pink, cloud spread across Lizzie's cheeks. She slid from the bed, carefully looking anywhere but Daniel and went over to stand by Gordo. The color still hadn't left her face and she bit her lip hard. A drop of blood trickled down her chin and Gordo looked shocked. He reached out a gentle hand and wiped the blood away. Lizzie leaned back into him and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. Gordo reached his arms around her slim waist and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks a lot Daniel," she kidded in mock anger, "I'm all tired out now!"  
  
Daniel laughed and so did Lizzie even Gordo forced a titter. Lizzie absentmindedly checked her watch and gasped. –Oh my god, quarter to 6, I have to baby sit Melina's younger brother, in fifteen minutes- she thought looking at the boys.  
  
"I have to go!" she said and smiled at Daniel. She walked away from Gordo and tickled his brother before giving him a friendly hug. Daniel stood up and the two boys escorted her to the door of the room. Gordo walked next to her on the stairs and Daniel held open the door.  
  
"Oh no!" Lizzie cried, suddenly remembering something," I walked here and now I have to go to Melina's to baby sit Adam in Fifteen minutes. They live across town, I'll never make it!" She started to panic. Gordo firmly grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"Hey Liz, look at me, it's okay, I'll give you a ride to Melina's in my car! Don't panic that's for Miranda to do!" Gordo looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Lizzie smiled back, "Thanks Gordo! I really appreciate it!"  
  
Gordo turned around to stare at his twin. "Why don't you unpack, I'll only be a minute!"  
  
Lizzie got into the passenger seat of Gordo's car and he backed down the driveway. Daniel quietly closed the door of the house and watched the red, Toyota RV4 drive down the road. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The couple slowly drove towards the Bianco's house. Lizzie stared out the side window and thought about Miranda. The girl had gone away for the summer and was staying in Mexico, Lizzie missed her terribly. Gordo kept glancing over at the girl in the car and then back at the street. He turned into the Bianco's driveway and put on the emergency brake. Lizzie didn't hop out of the car.  
  
She turned to Gordo and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. The boy however had turned his head to face hers at the last minute and their lips briefly touched before Lizzie pulled back coloring.  
  
She got out of the car and watched Gordo drive away before she groaned. Touching her lips with her hand, an amazing thought hit her.  
  
-I was falling in love with Daniel until that kiss, almost was in love, almost but not quite-  
  
Then she quietly opened the door to greet Adam. 


End file.
